The Road to Us
by Remy101
Summary: Adam Parrish being the crazed hard-worker he is, finds himself a tutoring job. Now, not only does he have to tutor Matthew Lynch, but he has to figure out how to handle the angry, reckless puzzle of a brother, Ronan Lynch. Before he knows it, Adam is thrust into the Lynch family drama and his life takes a new turn of friendships, insecurities, trust and maybe love.
1. New Beginning

Chapter 1

New Beginning

The sun rose with Adam's ache; slowly then altogether- casting the whole of Henrietta in a low lit morning haze. Under normal conditions, he would be looking out his small window, taking a deep breath and letting the promise of a new day sink in, welcoming the mixture of anticipation, worries and possibilities along with daylight. But such was not the case for Adam. He took a deep breath but it was one of fatigue. He's been stuck in this cycle of morning shifts at Gus Shell Auto, watching enviously as dawn broke and people rose out of their beds to litter the roads of Henrietta with newfound purpose.

Here he was once again, wearing the stupid orange crap standing behind the cash register. He was long past fighting drooping eyes now that it's been four months but still a dull ache has burrowed under his skin ever since he'd started an abnormal routine of two jobs.

"Hey man, sorry I was late" a gangly young man appeared in front of Adam. "Traffic" he gestured behind his shoulder towards the murky front window. Adam resignedly looked out towards the empty street where an old lady was standing by as her rat of a pug peed on the side of the florist shop across them.

He was so used to Larry's bullshit that he barely nodded before handing over his shift.

The sight of his bicycle in front of the store only made him cringe. His house was only 15 minutes away from here, but God knows how desperately he wanted a car. If only he could save enough to cover all these things he needed…

Legs aching and shirt sticking with perspiration, Adam reached the familiar trailer park. The thought of his bed waiting for him was almost too much of a temptation but he tramped that urge down and reminded himself of the interview that would be waiting for him in a few hours.

"Jesus Adam, why are you so inconsiderate?" His mother whined as she appeared from her room. Apparently the microwave had been too much of a nuisance to her beauty sleep. The trailer was small enough that it _could_ have been a nuisance, but then again she isn't in a place to complain as it was morning and she doesn't even have a job.

Adam didn't even acknowledge her as he grabbed his sandwich from the microwave and stepped around her to get to his room. He could count the number of times he and Linda Parrish had a decent conversation on his fingers. Had his father been less of an asshole, they might have had a better relationship, but that was too much of a wishful thinking- further from reality as could be, Adam has his deaf left ear to prove it.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Lynch?"

An elegant looking woman smiled up at Adam. "Yes, that's me" she pushed back a strand of her dark brown hair and offered her hands politely, "Mr. Parrish, right?"

"Yeah…Adam, just Adam" he stuttered. He resisted the urge to self-consciously fidget with the dark blue shirt he'd donned on. _Thank God, I went through with that shower_ , he thought to himself. He had almost taken a 30-minute nap instead.

It was Noah Czerny who referred him to Aurora Lynch. He heard Adam argue with Nino's owner, Maura for more working hours and suggested this tutoring position. He'd only known Noah for few days, having only started at Nino's a week ago, but he trusted him. And he's glad he did because Aurora seemed like a sweet person.

The white pearls around her neck and the even whiter teeth were a clear indication of her wealth, but her smile was easy and her overall vibe was extremely friendly. She was even the one to suggest this quaint little coffee shop. Adam liked her; if he let himself dwell on some thoughts, he could admit that this was the sort of mother he'd always wished for.

"I hope this isn't too early. Its 8 a.m. Surely you got yourself some sleep, didn't you?" She frowned at the bags under his eyes.

"Oh…um…yeah, I did"

Aurora raised her sleek eyebrows at him, dark eyes shining in an oddly concerned way.

"It's just that I had a midnight shift before this" He mumbled, shaken by her concern.

"Oh, this won't do" she tutted, "We'll set this up for another day. You go get yourself some sleep" She grabbed her coffee cup.

"No, wait" her slender hands stopped mid-way, "I might not find another suitable time. I'm very busy, always working."

There was no judgment on her face, just understanding.

"Well then" she cleared her throat, "You should know that you won't need multiple jobs once I hire you."

"Once you hire me?" Adam's brow furrowed. She can't mean…

"You seem like a nice enough boy" She smiled sweetly "And Noah had indulged me in your academic prowess. I'm sure enough Matthew will like you"

 _Noah…bless that blonde angel…_

 ********* **Author's Note** *********

Hello!  
I've been meaning to write this fanfic ever since the feedback I've received from my previous story, Mandibus. This chapter is a short introductory one; future chapters will be much longer. I should mention that this is a mostly Adam/Ronan centered fic (and a lot of Noah too because I love him 3 ). Thank you for those who've been reading my other story and thanks for giving this one a chance!

Hope you guys enjoy :D

Leave a comment below and let me know what you thought. I'd also love to hear some head-cannons and ideas if you have any! I'll be updating soon :)


	2. The Lynchs

Chapter 2

The Lycnhs

"You're not quitting, are you?" Noah pouts.

"I've only been working here for a week" Adam rolled his eyes. It was a slow day at Nino's, the place tended to get crowded during the night and Adam was glad that he wasn't on shift currently. Noah, on the other hand, was wearing the customary Nino's blue apron and cap. _Not that he didn't enjoy it…_

Noah was ever enthusiastic about his job; it could be because of the fact that Noah was particularly close to the owner Maura and her daughter, Blue. But Adam guessed that it also has to do with the other boy's optimistic outlook on all things. He himself would have been just as optimistic about his job at Nino's given how nice Maura and Blue were – that _is_ why he'd decided to keep this job after all. He wasn't too keen on keeping his job at the gas station though- The only problem was that he always too worn out to enjoy.

"Besides I don't know how I'd make it without being able to witness your endearing antics" he teased, pointedly looking at the way Noah was painstakingly wiping the counter between them.

Noah frowned at him before finally disposing of his towel somewhere behind the counter. Adam ignored his glare, too glad to be allowed to lean forward on his elbows again.

"What time is she picking you up?"

Adam glanced at his phone. "Ten minutes" Mrs. Lynch- or _Aurora_ as the sweet woman suggested- had in fact hired him and he'd even bought Noah dinner out of gratefulness. Now in ten minutes, he'd be meeting Matthew Lynch. If Aurora's sweet manner was anything to go by, Adam figured Matthew wouldn't be much troublesome. Even if he was, he knew he'd choose to deal with it, given how much he was getting paid.

"I'm coming with you" Noah grinned.

"No, you're not coming" Adam scoffed. "You're working today"

"So?"

 _Of course_ , Adam sighed, _all Noah had to do was ask and Maura would let him leave_. That was how much of an awesome owner she was. But still…

"What kind of person brings his friend to the first day of work at the boss's house?"

"I've known the Lynch family longer than I've known you" snorted Noah. Adam squinted at him.

"Just how close are you to them?"

"Very" he fiddled with his cap, turning it backwards in the way that always seems to annoy Maura. "I've known Ronan for a long time, met him through my friend Gansey"

"Ronan's the brother you told me about? "

"Yeah, he goes to Aligonby. Gansey too"

 _Doesn't surprise me_ , thought Adam. All rich boys attend that school.

"What's he like?"

Noah raised his eyebrow at that, a smirk forming on his face. "He's interesting…"

"What do you…?"

Just then the bell at the door tinkled, signaling a new person and Noah straightened up at the prospect of a customer. If he'd been a golden retriever, which he so often resembled, Adam imagined his ears would have perked up.

"Aurora" Noah smiled and waved.

"Hello, Noah" she grinned back, not at all bothered with the casual way he'd just greeted her. Her brown hair was down today and she wore simple attire, but the pearl necklace she wore around her neck downplayed any attempt at casualness.

"Oh…um Mrs. Lynch"

"Aurora" she corrected. "How are you, Adam? I hope you're ready for your first day. Noah you're coming right?"

It turns out the Lynch house was bigger than Adam expected, but it wasn't big in the glamorous way that he'd imagined it. It was very modest. Like in the way Aurora Lynch was. It was immaculate from the outside in the way that spoke of wealth but there were certain cracks, chipped edges and all around worn look that was humble and home-like. Adam loved it immediately.

Noah chatted with Aurora fondly all the way to the house in her silver car and Adam grew more curious each second. He had only met Noah a week ago but he knew that the blonde boy doesn't speak so freely if he weren't already in friendly terms. The first time they'd met, Noah had been shy and slightly awkward when he introduced himself and even when dealing with some customers, his small ears would usually turn pink.

Aurora dropped them off at the front door and left, leaving Noah to walk in like it was his house and Adam to follow awkwardly. Noah also greeted Matthew in that same fond manner, grinning from ear to ear.

"Matthew" He said, reaching up to throw an arm over the much taller boy "Meet Adam and tell me later how much you love me for finding you an awesome tutor"

Matthew was blonde and blue-haired, he looked nothing like Aurora. Their similarity ended at their sweet, gentle nature and nice smile. He was also pretty large for his age, whereas Aurora was slim.

He greeted Adam with enthusiasm and he found himself feeling more excited about his new job. Matthew was very easy to get along with. He chattered on about little things, asked questions and smiled genuinely every few minutes. Adam found his first day of work much enjoyable than he could've ever imagined. His student was a fast-learn and grasped most of the things Adam showed him – only momentarily getting distracted when he asks Adam random questions out of curiosity.

He was as attentive and nice as any teenager could possibly be and Adam felt that the Lynch family might be something out of a bible pamphlet. That is until he heard loud commotion downstairs…

"Oh shit" Matthew muttered, and pushed out of his desk "It's my brothers" he threw an apologetic look at Adam and moved towards the heavy string of curses and shouts coming from downstairs.

"You're such a piece of shit, Ronan" a brown-haired was seething as he threw his keys on the kitchen counter "Each day you come up with something new to break mom's heart"

"Fucking chill out" a voice said calmly "It's just a tattoo"

As Adam followed Matthew towards the kitchen, the second voice came to view. He was a tall, lean boy with dark brown buzz-cut hair. His eyes were glowing a deep blue with anger despite his calm stance as he opened the fridge. Adam caught slip of the tattoo the other boy was talking about and winced at the bruised, red skin around the wrappings that covered his back. He wasn't wearing any shirt and the large gauze-like material over his back implied that the tattoo was indeed very big.

"Fuck you, Ronan" the other boy shouted at him "You're a selfish prick. How much money did you waste, huh?"

The other boy didn't reply. The only sign that suggested he even heard was the clench of jaw and tinge of annoyance in his sharp features. He pulled out a bottle of water and guzzled it down, the lean sinew of his back muscle shifting lithely.

"Declan" Matthew jumped in, seizing his chance during the short moment of silence "When did you get here?"

"Matthew, now's really not the time" he sighed and moved around him to get to the his other brother- whom Adam now knew was Ronan.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss him, Declan. He's the only brother that gives a shit about your pathetic ass" Ronan smirked. The air snapped with tension as Declan's fisted hands quivered in anger and Matthew's blue eyes flitted over his two brothers as if getting ready to grab the first one to launch. Adam stood there feeling like an intruder, feeling like he should do something.

"Popcorn anyone?" Noah's blonde head suddenly peeped over the couch he was lunging on. He'd been watching TV the whole time and the blank look he wore told Adam that he had no idea what was going down. He munched on some popcorn himself as he help up the bowl over to the three brothers, all on edge and looking at him like he'd loosened a bolt in his skull.

Everybody stood there for a moment and Noah's face grew more wary as he finally got the gist of things and lowered the bowl slowly.

Declan muttered something fierce to himself on the way out and slammed the front door with a jarring force.

"Guess he likes his with butter…?" Noah raised his eyebrows at the surprisingly-intact door.

Ronan chuckled at that "Leave it to you to ruin precious moments like this"

Just as he reached to ruffle Matthew's hair, he took notice of Adam and startled. His eyebrows furrowed, blue eyes fast on him and Adam felt as small as something to be squashed. He trained his eyes over everything else but his naked torso.

"Who the fuck is this?" Adam's face flushed.

"Be nice for God's sake Ronan" Matthew muttered as he stepped behind his brother to take a closer look at the covered tattoo.

"That's my buddy, Adam Parrish. We work together" Noah called out from the couch.

"I'm…I just started today. I'm Matthew's tutor" Adam said.

"Since when do you need a fucking tutor?" His eyes were still fastened to Adam, studying him with intensity, but the question was clearly aimed at his brother. Adam forced himself to not wither under his gaze.

"I just needed help with a few things and you aren't exactly around to help" Matthew mumbled as he ran a hand through his blonde curly hair. Adam was struck over how impossible it was for Declan and Ronan to have spawned from the lovely woman who'd birthed sweet Matthew.

Something like guilt flashed over Ronan's face- so quick that Adam wasn't sure he'd seen it- and then the aloof expression was back in place.

"Welcome to Lynch house, Parrish" he smirked at him.

 ******* **Author's Note** *******

Feel free to leave comments


	3. Monmouth

Chapter 3

Monmouth

When an orange Camaro pulled up, the first thought that came to Adam's head was that he had to put a sign somewhere claiming that they don't do car wash. This wasn't the first time that a ridiculously expensive car had rolled up for a wash despite an already-pristine condition. He was just thinking of suggesting this to his new boss when the burly man gestured to the bright car from his position under one of the cars. Louis was a man of few words but Adam needn't be told to understand that this was his call.

Adam pulled off one of his gloves and pushed back his sweaty flop of a hair before heading over. It's been only a few days since the garage had become a full-time job. Before, he'd only been able to work occasionally- few hours a week mostly. But with his job at the gas station gone, he was able to work here. It wasn't lost on him that Mrs. Lynch hadn't intended for him to get another job, but with position Adam was in currently, he knew he needed all the money he could get. At least he actually enjoyed working on cars…

"Excuse me, Can I help you?" Adam started once he got to the driver's side, careful not spoil the car with his greasy fingers as he leaned over.

The driver, brown-haired and clad with a collared shirt, grinned at him from his seat. Adam felt he was missing something as they looked at each other for an awkward beat. And then he heard someone clear his throat from the other seat before Noah's wicked grin peeped at him beside his well-dressed companion.

"Adam!"

"Noah?" Adam stuttered, "What the hell…?"

The blonde boy cracked up at this and the driver glanced at him admonishingly. Noah glanced at him before clearing his throat again.

"Yeah, Adam" Noah smiled as he gestured to his friend. "This is Richard Campbell Gansey the third"

Adam's brows rose at that. That was the most absurd name he's ever heard. Richard Gansey must have caught that because he cringed.

"Call me Gansey."

Gansey smiled again as he extended a hand towards him.

Adam suddenly felt extra-aware of his dirty overalls and worn snickers. He raised his hands to inspect the grease on his hands and dirt under his nails.

Surely he doesn't really mean to shake his hand.

He slowly moved to shake Gansey's hand, giving the other boy enough time to pull away, but Gansey only patiently waited. Adam tried to keep his surprise at bay as he shook his hand. Here was an Aglionby boy as original as they could possibly make them and he didn't even flinch, nor did his wide genuine smile falter as he shook Adam's greasy, dirty hands.

"I'm Adam," Adam said, feeling slightly awkward.

"I know," Gansey chuckled as if It was ridiculous that he was offering his name and Adam felt for a moment that it was true. For all the things Noah talks about his friends, Adam could almost say he'd already met them.

"You're about to be done, right?" Noah peered at him eagerly. "I remember you told me what time you finish today."

Adam scratched the back of his head and glanced back to where Louis was, wondering what mischief Noah was planning.

"I just wanted you to hang out at Monmouth with us." Noah rolled as his eyes, no doubt seeing the gears in Adam's head turning. "Nothing off the top, I promise."

And that was how he ended up at Monmouth for the first time.

Noah had told him about it of course and he'd badgered him about seeing it ever since they'd met. He knew that it was an old warehouse that Gansey had bought and he distinctly remembers thinking that it sounded like a rich-boy version of a tree house where a bunch of immatures whirled about. What he never assumed was that it would look like an actual apartment occupied by descent human beings rather than hormonal, reckless teenagers.

It wasn't clean per say. The first floor was nothing but dust and clutter and the second floor where the boys lived was a mess of strewn papers and carelessly placed books. But there were separate rooms, there were appropriate appliances and furniture- which was really something considering the occupants weren't really adults.

"Nice, eh?" Noah slung an arm over his shoulders beside Adam and observed the apartment alongside him.

Gansey quickly moved towards the coffee table and tried to discreetly clear it up of the dirty plate and left overs of Chinese take out.

"I must admit," Adam replied as he gazed at the overlarge TV and game console under it. "This is pretty cool."

Gansey beamed at that, looking satisfied. Adam felt baffled that an immaculately dressed Aglionby boy would want his approval.

"Ronan," Gansey frowned suddenly.

Adam whirled around to his left to see the tall boy emerge from one of the rooms. He'd been working for the Lynchs for a while now and he was yet to see the middle brother after that encounter on his first day. Admittedly, Adam had been glad for it. Ronan was intimidating like no one Adam had met. His eyes an intense blue even now as he lazily regarded Adam.

"Didn't I tell you to clean up after yourself?" Gansey gestured at the table where the left overs had been.

Ronan sighed and slumped on one of the couches, his long limbs stretching out in ease. He propped his head under his arms, making his shirt ride up to show a silver of pale skin. He gazed at Adam calmly.

"Noah, why do you keep dragging your friend around like a puppet?"

Adam felt something menacing stir inside of him. He hadn't forgotten the rude way he'd treated him that day. And now that he was currently off duty, he wasn't going to let him walk over him.

"I'm not anyone's puppet." He spat, the venom in his words glaringly obvious and in great contrast to Ronan's subtle one.

He met the icy blue glare with his own. "My name's Adam."

Needing to step away from the other boy's line of sight, he plopped down on of the couches further away from Ronan. From his position on the large couch, Ronan's calculating gaze turned to a violent smirk, his features twisting into something sharper as he looked up at the ceiling calmly.

"Parrish" he said in a low voice, as if tasting the words and trying to rile up Adam all in one breathe.

Adam forced his gaze away from the vicious curl of his lips to Gansey's angrily flushed face.

"You could try to be pleasant once in your life, you know?" Gansey muttered as he swatted at Ronan's legs and occupied the empty space.

"Where were you last night?"

"Kavinsky's" It was said with all the calm in the world and yet Gansey's horrified grimace suggested something else entirely.

"Ronan!" He hissed.

"Yes, Dick?"

"You were with Joseph again before you came late last night?" Gansey asked tiredly, "You lied to me when I called"

"Don't wait up tonight either." Ronan shrugged.

Silence ensued for what felt to Adam like hours. Tension snapped in the slightly warm room and Adam was just about to suggest leaving when Gansey suddenly said, "We'll come too then."

Ronan who'd been occupied with the small cracks in the ceiling just few minutes again suddenly threw an incredulous look at Gansey.

"Oh!" Noah sat up excitedly beside Adam. "Great idea. We'll bring Adam too."

Adam glanced at his friend for a moment, expecting to see sarcasm. But Noah only glanced back at him with cheerful anticipation.

 _Nothing off the top_ , he'd promised. _Nothing off the top..._

 ******* **Author's Note** *******

I know I haven't updated for so long :( I'm sorry. I intended to start updating at least once a week but life got in the way. But I'm done with school for now and summer has officially started! I expect to be updating pretty constantly from now on (I'll try to).

 **Leave comments and let me know what you thought! Also thank you for all the kudos 333**

Expect Blue to appear in the next chapter, and expect the craziness that's bound to happen at Kavinsky's party :)


End file.
